60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharikov
Sharikov is a cat you can obtain in 60 Seconds!, similarly to Pancake. You can get the cat by giving one can of tomato soup to a stranger (described as "sleazy") with a sack. Once the bag is obtained, Sharikov will pop out of it. You can also get Sharikov from a yes or no prompt, saying something about going to a destroyed camp and finding a cat in the middle of the rubble. The yes or no prompt is if you will let Sharikov in or not. Sharikov's owner is a mad scientist. If you find the agents by examining the wire with which the cat is playing and also hearing what they're saying, you are very near to discover the third good ending. As at the others endings, you need to complete all the requests. If you keep completing them in order, at day 50-60 someone will knock at the shelter door, and there's a high chance to be the agents. Also, it seems to be the easiest good ending. If the Sharikov remains in the shelter for too long, it will discover a fridge containing another cat, Rad. The device is later found to be a cloning device, spawning a new cat everyday that will eat a single can of soup and, eventually, effectively evict Ted and his family from their bunker if they run out of food to feed them. However, if you are lucky, the cat invasion is not the end. Managing to survive through feeding a total of ten cats will unlock the ending: Cat Lady. Wherein, the family has submitted to the will of the felines who, in turn, will keep them fed and safe in the post-apocalypse. It is not restricted to any family member in any condition, the only requisite is to survive around 50 days after Sharikov's arrival and have all the 10 cans of food. If you are unlucky then you will get the ending called: Feline domination. In where you couldn't stand all of those furry cats in your bunker just to get a can of food. Trivia *Sharikov, the original cat with an orange body and a white underbelly who sits on the center table. *Rad, a white and grey feline who sits by the radio on the leftmost table and is the first to appear. * Mat, the grey cat sitting on the bottom shelf in side of the cupboard. * Solid, a brown cat with darker stripes and a white belly and paws, who lays on the floor to the right, playing with a radioactive cockroach. * Deerme, another grey cat with green eyes, lying underneath the leftmost table. * Pauka, the yellow cat with a lighter belly and paws who lays on the floor, against the wall, to the right. * Beren, a white feline with black and orange patches, sitting next to the food storage in the cupboard, looking downwards. * Mith, another white cat with black patches on the paws, ears, tail, and face, who lays on the floor, in front of the gun. * Vera, a scruffy, blue cat with stripes that faces inwards from the front of the shelter, standing before the center table, off to the right side. * Azya, another blue cat with green eyes that stares back at the screen in a close-up on the left and is the last to appear. When this ending is reached, you receive an end-screen as follows: The cats have instituted their supreme regime upon our shelter. With them as our guardians, we don't need to live in fear or despair anymore. The days of happiness are coming and we'll be handsomely rewarded with relative peace and enough soup to feed our hungry bodies as long as we remain obedient and serve them. We welcome our fluffy new overlords. Sharikov changes his position every day. It's always either at the top of the shelf, at the shelf on the left or on the table. Once you get Sharikov, Pancake events will no longer appear. If you get pancake and later obtain Sharikov, the cat will enter the shelter but Pancake won't be there, the journal listing an account of Sharikov's display of dominance over said dog and the disappointed look he throws at the family before leaving for good. This unlocks the achievement "Raining Cats and Dogs" when Pancake leaves the shelter and leaves Sharikov. Like Pancake the Dog, Sharikov completely restore family sanity when obtain and also Immune to every Status Effect. When Sharikov is present in the shelter, infestations do not occur. That means roaches, rats, and other miserable beasts avoid the cat, fearing their lives. Here is an event: The trash can is becoming full of empty soup cans, and that unmentionable bucket is overflowing. Both of them are attracting strangely glowing, suspiciously big insect wildlife. Roaches weren't that big before the war, were they? If you have nothing available, but have Sharikov... We underestimated the value of a cat in this environment. We thought we had a cockroach infestation on our hands, but Sharikov took care of it while we were asleep. Was it reminded of its hunting days before the bomb dropped? Was it mesmerized by the roach's glow? Or does it have an undeniable thirst for cockroach blood? We'll never know why, but we're grateful that we don't have to deal with the insects ourselves any longer. Sometimes in a random event, Sharikov will find an item after he runs into the wall with his face. It will be Bug Spray most of the time. But alas, differing from Pancake who's events are always helpful, the little devil comes with some random events that are actually not very positive: * Ted will ALWAYS become sick some days after adding Sharikov to your shelter, developing an allergy. This is a one time event, once cured he will not contract an allergy again. * A random event involving the cat bringing a dead radioactive rat will result in sickness for at least one family member. * A random event where the cat playing with the checkers set will destroy the item if allowed. * In another random event, Sharikov will demand a can of soup giving nothing back. Denying it will result in an injured family member or a destroyed water bottle/food can. * If you decide to visit the address on his tag, he’ll be returned to his owner but come back a few days later Mad Scientist Path # If you don't examine the wire, you will come in contact with the mad scientist that would like your help in some experiments. # The first thing he asked for was 4 bottles of water or 4 soup cans, if you don't have them, he'll continue asking for about 3 times before stopping so you'll have time to collect them. # When he ask for a volunteer test subject, you have to choose someone from the bunker. The test subject will always come back crazy, and may come back injured, sick, and hungry as well. # If you survive a few more days, the scientist will build you a rocket and send you to space for the "Space Ending - Reach for the stars" and get the "soup can into space" achievement Category:Characters Category:Unknown (???) Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Ted's Family Category:60 Seconds! Characters